Survival and Sacrifice
by Krac
Summary: --FIN-- Rogue's betrayed the X-Men to become an Acolyte...Magneto wants to rule the world...and Remy's got a crush...The Romy-ness I promised is finally here!
1. Lie to Me

I don't own X-Men Evolution…I'm just borrowing…I promise to return everything when I'm done…well…except for Remy's trench coat…that might just be absorbed into my closet.

Author's note:  Teehee…So here's the third instalment coming at you.  Thank you to everyone who has been loyally reading…Keep the reviews coming….tell your friends…the Romy-ness is coming!  Please let me know if I'm being a bit ham-fisted with it all.   Your opinions really do matter! 

****

****

**Survival and Sacrifice**

****

**One**

Spreading his wings wide Warren Worthington revelled in the caress of wind currents against his feathers.  Since his tenure as New York's 'Angel', he had been careful to take his flights only in the dead of night-to avoid prying eyes.  Shifting he lined his body up with the balcony of his penthouse for a landing and touched down softly just in case Rogue and Asli were home from their explorations and sound asleep. Thinking of the girls brought a small smile to Warren's handsome face; even with her prickly exterior he thought Rogue was one of the most beautiful women he had seen, and he had been impressed by Asli's thoroughness.  

Warren had been so impressed that he wondered if he had made the right choice by declining a place in the X-Men.  There were certainly days where running about in tights, saving the world made more sense than the endless number crunching he normally did.

Soft footed he walked to the French doors and entered the dark penthouse.  On the spur of the moment Warren decided to check on the girls-if they were still awake he might even get a progress report.  Cracking the door quietly, Warren poked his blonde head into their room only to find it empty and the beds unmade.  Throwing the door wide he flicked the lights on-but all of Rogue and Asli's belongings were gone.  In his search Warren found a note on Rogue's pillow, "Warren, tell the Professor not to worry.  I've made my choice.  Rogue."

Crumpling the paper in his hand Warren ran to contact Professor Xavier.

****************

"Tell me Cypher why I shouldn't kill you for allowing Colossus to defect to the X-Men?"  Magneto stalked angrily around Asli's hunched form as she tried not to cry out from the force he was exerting on her implants.

Asli had known that he would hurt her when she returned without Pitor-but the pain was worth knowing that he and his sister were safe from the mad man.  Grinding her teeth Asli met his cold blue eyes with her blankest stare-she couldn't believe how easily the lies were rolling off of her tongue, "Because, Colossus' emotions made him weak-even with your grip on him he was a liability.  In the end he would have betrayed you at the first opportunity."

The force intensified and Asli bit back a scream, "Is that all?"  Magneto bent down so that he could evenly meet her eyes.

"No," Asli took a shaky breath as he started to back off on her implants, "Rogue was getting sick of Xavier's empty promises of control.  She was disillusioned with the X-Men's cause.  I used that and brought her here to you.  As long as you can give her some hope of human contact she'll be loyal."  

Magneto was weighing the truth of Asli's words but he let go of her implants completely allowing the hacker a chance to finish, "You and I both know that Rogue is the more powerful mutant-not only because of her powers but because you can use her to get Mystique back in line."

"In the future," Magneto's voice was tight-he had actually believed Asli's performance, "It would be wise for you to clear it with me before you make any major decisions regarding the effectiveness of my team."

Playing the good solider Asli rose to her feet and nodded gravely, "There won't be a next time Sir."

Magneto's smile chilled Asli down to the root of her soul, "No there won't be."

****************

Pacing back and forth Rogue flicked her eyes to the door for the tenth time in as many seconds.  Waiting to find out if Magneto had bought Asli's story about Rogue's leaving the X-Men was nerve wracking.  Having to wait with Gambit while he fiddled with his cards and watched her out of the corner of his eye was unendurable.  Rogue took a breath and broke the silence, "You think he's hurtin' her Swamp Rat?"

Her companion looked up from the cards he had been idly shuffling since Magneto had led Cypher away for their 'talk'; his red on black eyes were patently blank, "Probably _Chère_, but de _petite's gotta take her licks.  That be de way it is."_

"You sound pretty damn calm about your 'friend' getting tortured," Rogue snapped reaching a hand toward his cards, "And will ya quit playin' with them cards-you're driving me crazy."

Gambit pulled the cards just out of the Goth's reach-after all if she took them he'd have nothing to keep his hands busy and she'd know just how worried he was about Cypher, "You wound Remy _Chère_-just because he isn't wearin a hole in de floor don't mean he don't care."

"You have feelings?" a lock of white hair fell into her blazing eyes but Rogue ignored it to put her hands on her hips and glare at the Cajun; he thought she looked cute trying to intimidate him, "And here I thought you were just another sociopath for hire."

A smirk curled the corners of Gambit's mouth upwards as he measured her with his dark eyes-Rogue blushed despite herself, "What did Remy do to make such a _belle _fille___ hate him so?"_

"Well we can begin with you nearly blowing off my hand," Rogue pointed out with a shrug, "Last time I checked that wasn't how you endeared your self to a member of the opposite sex.  Then there's the fact that you work for my enemy…"

"But you're on Magneto's side now _Chère_," Remy shook his head lightly to indicate to the girl to play it a bit cooler-the last thing they needed was for Magneto to figure out their plan.  Cypher wouldn't be the only one to suffer if that happened.

"I am." Rogue sighed taking the hint, noticing that Remy was standing a bit too close for her comfort, "You ever hear something about personal space Swamp Rat?"

Remy moved a few inches closer to the Goth-almost close enough to touch-and gave her a dazzling smile-Asli would have called it 'Seductive Number three', "Why _Chère?  Are you having naughty thoughts about Remy?"_

"In your dreams Swamp Rat," Rogue backed away with a frown-Sure, Remy was good-looking but she didn't want anymore of him in her mind if she could help it, "And will you quit with all the '_Chère_' crap-I'm not one of your fawning admirers…I have a name…You know it…Use it."

His mouth opened to reply but the doors behind them slid open and Magneto strode in followed by a pale but alive Asli.  Rogue steeled herself as the Master of Magnetism smiled unfeelingly at her, "Cypher has told me about your wish to leave the X-Men.  Tell me why I should believe her."

"No," Rogue narrowed her eyes and decided to at least be honest, "It doesn't matter what I say-you'll believe what you want.  The truth is I'm tired of sitting back and letting people walk over me.  I don't want other mutants to have to endure what Asli's gone through-or to be locked up like animals.  As much as I'd like to think that there could be a peaceful solution-my tenure in Area 51 has taught me otherwise.  But I suppose it's all up to you."

Magneto nodded as if he had expected the girl's outburst, "Fine, I will accept that.  I will however be watching you Rogue-do not doubt that." The empty look in his eyes served as all the warning Rogue needed, "As there are no female quarters you and Cypher will share one of the larger rooms.  She and Gambit will help you settle in."

He spun on his heel, leaving the three young people alone.  Rogue started to ask Asli if she was alright but was stopped when the older girl offered a faint smile, "So I guess this is welcome to the Acolytes."


	2. We Don't Need Another Hero

**Two**

Charles Xavier exhaled and looked at the expectant faces surrounding him-Hank, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Pitor-he could feel their curiosity hammering at his mind like a sledgehammer.   They all knew something was wrong, but Charles wondered just how much he could tell them without endangering Rogue or Cypher.  Deciding that the best lie would be mostly truth he cleared his throat, "I know you all are curious as to why I called you here tonight."

"You mean about why Rogue and Cypher aren't back from New York yet? Or where Logan has disappeared to this time-Professor?" Scott's words were clipped-a sure sign that he was feeling left out of the action.

Charles offered a thin smile to his first student-Scott was probably going to have the hardest time understanding why he had allowed Rogue to leave.  "I sent Logan on a special humanitarian mission-he will be returning in a few nights if all is well.  As for Cypher and Rogue…" Charles sighed softly ready for the outbursts that would come-he and Cypher had agreed that it would be best if only he and Wolverine knew the truth, "I'm afraid that they have left the X-Men."

"WHAT?" the teenagers in the room chorused.

Xavier was pleased to see that Pitor was the first to collect himself, "Where have they gone?"

"It seems Cypher intended to return to Magneto the whole time she was here." Charles brought his shields up to full strength as the wave of emotions circulating the room hit him-anger, sadness, confusion; "Rogue has joined her."

It wouldn't have taken a mind reader to gauge the reactions of the assembled young people; Scott looked like he had been sucker punched, Jean wore a small puzzled frown, Kitty's eyes were round and shiny, while Kurt and Pitor wore the same betrayal stained expression.  A shocked silence enveloped the room; without a word Pitor got to his feet and left-shaking her head Kitty jumped to follow the large Russian.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Kurt's voice was small and joyless-the day he had found out that Rogue was his adopted sister had been the happiest of his young life.  Now he just looked sick, "_Mien Gott…You cannot let Rogue go…"_

"Of course not," Scott cut in briskly, "This is all Cypher's doing-she's kidnapped Rogue for Magneto. We'll rescue her and…"

Jean set a gentle hand on her boyfriend's arm-self righteous fury was beginning to roll off of him like electricity.  Professor Xavier gave the red head a soft smile in return for her show of restraint, "No Scott. We will not.  Rogue made it very clear that it was her choice to leave.  I cannot compel her to stay if that is not her wish."

"Are you sure Charles?" Storm moved to comfort Kurt; who seemed ready to burst into tears.

Xavier nodded sadly; he did not have to feign the tiredness he felt-it was genuine, "Yes, I've looked into Rogue's mind-it is her decision. I do not agree with it but I will respect it."

Scott shook his head trying to understand everything that had just happened-someone they had welcomed to their team had used them, deceived everyone and turned Rogue-his friend and team-mate against her family.  Every fibre of his being wanted to track Cypher down and make her pay.  

It was the same feeling Scott had had when he left Mystique behind in Area 51-except this time he wanted to hurt the hacker until she begged forgiveness.  Jean's presence beside him reigned in the darker fantasies Scott would have indulged if left to his own devices-her steadiness reminded him of his position as a leader.  The example he needed to set.  

A sob issued from Kurt-the German mutant held his shaggy blue head in his hands; Ororo was by his side murmuring soft words.  Scott reluctantly swallowed his rage-he was needed now-but he would not forget the grief on Kurt's face, the pain in Kitty's eyes or the naked betrayal on Pitor's face.  He was a good leader and the X-Men required his stability right now more than anything.  But one day soon he would make Cypher pay for the havoc she had caused-with interest.

****************

"Pitor?" Kitty hurried along the hallway trying to match his long legged stride, "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, just continued walking to the room he had shared with Scott since his arrival at the Institute. Kitty watched as he picked up his sketchbook, he pushed past her carrying the black bound book in his hands.  Taking his lead Kitty said nothing as she followed the Colossus-he marched straight outside ignoring the winter chill and opened the large metal trash can filled with leaves Ororo had been using as mulch.  

Kitty flinched as he began ripping pages out of the book-every single one of them carried a study of Cypher's face; straight on, profile, half turn-they were the evidence of torch he had carried for the girl.  Once he had purged the book of each and every drawing her pointed, pensive visage graced, Pitor reached into his pocket and dug for the matches he had carelessly picked up much earlier in the day.  

The Russian tried in vain to keep his hands from shaking as he prepared to strike a match; Kitty laid a diminutive hand over his and looked up at him.  Tears shimmered in Pitor's dark blue eyes and Kitty knew that she had some of her own ready to drop, "Are you sure Petey?" she croaked out-talking made her throat feel full of sand paper.

"She let me believe that she too was Magneto's victim…" his accent grew heavier as he spat the words out with emotion, "Katya-he kidnapped my sister to keep me at his side…I will not love a woman who would willingly follow such a monster. Who could lie to me with every word from her mouth.  I was a fool to chase after Cypher…"

Kitty felt the tears drop from her eyes hurried along by this glimpse of the invulnerable man's soft side, but she couldn't help but agree with him.  Pitor deserved much better than Cypher.  Taking her hand away from his Kitty watched him light the match and drop it into the canister.  Flames licked a particularly beautiful portrait of Cypher hungrily, devouring it whole then moving on to the others indiscriminately.   Lit by the amber glow of flame Kitty held Pitor as he cried for the sister he had lost and the woman who had never cared. 

****************

"I wonder what the Professor told everyone," Rogue wondered aloud as she watched Asli and Remy playing black jack on the older girl's bed-it seemed like an unspoken decree that the Cajun would spend all his considerable waking hours in their room.  Whether the Goth liked it or not.

Despite his annoying presence Rogue had to admit having him around kept some of the gloom away.  Asli was brooding about Pitor when she wasn't thinking of new ways to stab Magneto in the back making the hacker lukewarm company at best.  Besides Remy had very gallantly removed all the bugs Magneto had set up to monitor the girls.  Maybe Asli had a reason for trusting him.

In answer to her words Remy offered a Gallic shrug and continued to deal cards out to Asli, "Do de words matter _Chère_? Ain't none of your friends gonna like hearin' dat you've left.  Dey all gonna be plenty upset…" he narrowed his demon eyes as he stared at Asli, "Some more den others _hein?"_

"Drop it." Asli's voice was tight-Rogue knew from absorbing Asli's memories that the hacker cared for Colossus more than she was comfortable admitting-apparently Remy had also caught a glimpse of it.  It was just a matter of knowing what to look for really.

"_Pourquoi Petite?" He blithely ignored the warning glance Rogue shot him; he seemed to hold his life cheap, "You've probably broke de Tin Man's heart…And here Remy was lookin' forward to takin' de _Chère_ to de wedding.  Mebbe she could catch de bouquet…"_

Dropping her cards Asli rose from the bed and walked out of the room without a backwards glance, her back rigid and fists clenched.  Rogue watched the girl leave before rounding on Remy-Asli hadn't liked hurting Pitor and there was no call to rub the girl's nose into it, "Why the hell did ya do that for Swamp Rat? You like kickin' folks while they're down? Or are you just naturally an ass?"

"You know _Chère," he turned towards Rogue and offered her his most dazzling and insincere smile; when that didn't mollify the angry Southern Belle he switched back to his normal cocky self, "Dat accent of yours get real thick when you're mad. But to answer de question-it was Asli's choice to leave Pitor out of de plan.  We both know dat. It don mean Remy is gonna let her forget it."_

 Rogue pushed her white bangs away from her face and met his strange eyes without blinking, "Why not?"

"Because _Chère_, Remy be a romantic at heart."

A short laugh escaped Rogue's mouth and she shot the Cajun a disbelieving glare.  For his part Remy was disappointed that she didn't buy into the image of Remy Labeau as Cupid.  "_C'est vrai Chère_.  You don't have to agree but Remy thinks _l'amour_ is a very serious thing.  Folk gotta grab on to it while dey can and that girl is just plain stubborn."

With that parting speech Remy lifted himself and left Rogue to the thoughts swirling in her head.  Even thought the Goth hated to admit it, when it came to Asli and her refusal to love Pitor-the Cajun was absolutely right.

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~**~*~**

Translations (about time eh?)

_Mien Gott_ = My God

_Chère_ = Dear (shall I say duh…I know everyone uses it)

_Hein_ = eh.  (Yep, you can tell I'm Canadian...I can say it in BOTH official languages.)

_Pourquoi_ = Why

_C'est vrai_ = It's true

_l'amour_ = love

***Notes, alright…now please I need to know if anyone thinks I've gone a little overboard with things-especially Scott's reaction to the defection-what about Kurt? I've assumed for this that he and Rogue know that they are related.  Is it too OOC?  How did you like the Kitty/Pitor scene? Or the little bit or Romy-ness I threw you at the end? Hmmmmmmm???? 

Thanks to Ish for continuing to praise me.


	3. Delicious Surprise

**Three**

Remy watched the girls take their places on the judo mat and bow through half closed eyes; Asli was still refusing to talk to him and he was hoping a sparing match would put her in a better mood.  The hacker was one of the few people he counted as a real friend-someone who would tell him the truth no matter what, who would watch his back, who he could count on-and the thief didn't want to loose that. Not over something stupid. 

 If Remy had been a gentleman he would have volunteered to let the hacker beat on him a bit by way of apology.  Of course no one had ever accused him of being a gentleman-which meant that he could watch Rogue and Cypher fight while wearing tight black cat suits to his heart's content.  He was also more than a little afraid of what Asli would do to him if she had _carte blanche_ to do it.

Without a word the girls began duelling and Remy had to admit that Wolverine had done an excellent job training Rogue-Cypher's enhanced speed was the only thing keeping the younger girl at bay.  Of course Rogue had been learning martial arts for the better part of three years, while Asli was a street-brawler through and through.  As Rogue spun into a roundhouse kick the Cajun got to admire more than just her martial skills-she was younger than he normally liked his women but Rogue was still beautiful, smart and interesting-if totally unattainable.

It hadn't been her looks alone that had caused Remy to single the Goth out during that initial battle; they had helped but the file Magneto had collected on her had perked his interest more.  He had really just wanted to meet the untouchable girl face to face-he could have given her a fully charged card if he had wanted to hurt her–and to date Rogue had not disappointed him.  She was everything Magneto had promised them she was and every bit as dangerous too.

When Remy was being honest with himself-which was never very often if he could help it- he could admit that he had a bit of a crush on the girl. She was a mystery and a challenge-Remy loved a challenge especially when it came wrapped up in a pretty package.  Usually girls flocked to him like flies on honey and Rogue's aloofness was an added bonus-it made him want to earn her confidence. 

 "Bonzer mate! How long have they been at it?"  Remy turned to see St. John trying desperately to wipe drool from his chin, "You should have warned me-I'd have gotten some mud…this is too good to miss."

Remy opened his mouth to answer but a cough stopped him in his tracks.  "You know," Cypher glared at the boys from the mat-she and Rogue had stopped their sparring, "You should really watch what you say around people with heightened senses."

The Aussie smiled nonplussed by the venomous look he was receiving from Rogue-Remy cringed for him, "Ahh, come on Sheila-let Pyro have a laugh will ya.   You know I'd never…"

"That's right; you wouldn't," Asli smiled as she and Rogue shared a glance-one that told Remy to stay silent or he'd be as dead as St. John. "Because if you did we'd have to hurt you."

A memory floated to the surface of Rogue's mind and the Goth had to bite her lip to prevent a giggle-it seemed Asli had really gotten the dirt on Pyro. Pushing back her white bangs Rogue shot the Aussie a teasing smile,  "Yeah Sugah, we'd have to tell everyone about your secret stash of romance novels."

The pyromaniac paled-it had been bad enough that Cypher had known-but now he had two more people to bribe into silence.  Rolling his eyes heavenwards the blond hoped that it would all go away-but the knowing smirk on Remy's face told him otherwise.  St. John knew he was beaten at his own game. "You can't fault a fella for dreaming my lovelies…the two of you are a sight to behold." He grinned sheepishly, "But since you seem invulnerable to my charm, I should inform you that Mags sent me to find you lot…He's got a new mission for us."

"If he wants us to get him ice cream I won't be responsible for my actions," Rogue snapped taking the towel Asli offered and wiping some of the sweat from her forehead.

Remy gave her a dazzling smile, trying not to let anyone see how disappointed he was to have to cut the sparring short, "_Non Chère_, he wouldn't call for Remy just for ice cream…that's Pyro's job."

"Buzz off…that was only one time." St. John grumbled totally mortified that his new team-mate was only getting to see his foolish side-an untouchable girl was still a girl to him.

Rogue's lips twitched into a smile.  When she had agreed to help Asli defeat Magneto from the inside she had pictured his team as austere, lacking the camaraderie and fun that she had found with the X-Men. Now it seemed that appearances were deceiving-weeks ago she would never have seen herself laughing and teasing Pyro or seeing the softer side of Gambit. But within the first week both were plainly evident.

Now here she was stuck amongst enemies who weren't really enemies and the Goth knew something that the other X-Men didn't-that the men they had faced in battle were human after all.  It was disquieting to think about but it seemed to reinforce her decision to help Asli free her friends.  

Rogue tuned back into the conversation as Pyro…_No, St. John_- Rouge reminded herself of his real name explained the plot of the last romance he had read-something to do with heaving bosoms and swarthy pirates. He switched his voice from a lilting falsetto to a gruff baritone playing both parts for his audience.  The Acolytes laughed all the way to the War room.

****************

Pitor kept his stride brisk, wondering just what had caused Professor Xavier to call him to his office at midnight on a school night.  Even though he was no longer in school the former Acolyte had found it easier to conform to the schedules of the younger mutants around him-up at dawn and in bed by ten at the latest. When the mental summons had come tonight Pitor hadn't been sleeping-he had been trying to draw a portrait of Kitty to thank her for standing by him.

The Russian's disobliging hands however kept tracing the sharp features of Asli Fraser…Cypher.  He wouldn't use her real name-Asli had been his friend but Cypher was Magneto's lackey. Separating the girl's two aspects was the only way he could think of her and keep his sanity. No matter what he did, how hard he tried her face haunted him.  Pitor had burned everything that had reminded of his traitorous friend but she was still there-woven into his heart and refusing to let him go.  

His lips tingled at the memory of the kiss that she had just for one second shared with him.  For that bright shining moment he had been the happiest he had been since meeting up with Magneto.  Pitor had hoped that despite everything that had happened to him God was offering him a chance to live a normal life. Now all her had left were troubled memories and art.  When his art didn't soothe him Pitor would try reading-but soon he would find himself wondering what Asli would say about a passage-and all the work he had done to forget her was undone.

The only time Pitor could completely shut her out of his mind was when he was with Kitty-his new closest friend. Her bubbling presence didn't allow him room to dwell or brood and for that simple fact Pitor was extremely grateful.  Lost in his thoughts the quiet mutant almost passed the door to Xavier's office but drew himself back to reality in time to knock, "Come in." the professor's voice rang out in answer-Pitor smiled lightly knowing that the telepath had waited for the knock before extending the invitation just so that he would be more at ease.  Pitor appreciated the gesture.

"You wanted to see me Professor." Pitor focused deeply on his mental shields and kept each word precise-the way he always kept himself around the bald paraplegic.

Xavier's shiny head nodded, "Yes, Pitor.  Please sit down, there is something personal I'd like to discuss with you…"

Doing as he was told Pitor sat opposite the elder man and waited for the Professor to continue.  Once he was settled Xavier relaxed slightly-it was easier to look Colossus in the eyes when he was seated.  "It was brought to my attention through an impeccable source that Magneto kidnapped your younger sister Illyana to encourage your participation with the Acolytes."

Pitor's blue eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates in shock-he had been expecting to be asked to leave just in case he was on a mission of influence like Cypher. "Da," Pitor closed his eyes and tried to find the English words that fit his thoughts but extreme emotion always limited the iron grasp he had on his second language.

"Thanks to this source," Xavier continued smoothly as if he didn't notice the young man's internal struggle, "I was able to locate Illyana.  Her rescue was the 'humanitarian mission' that I sent Wolverine on. He should be returning within the hour."

The emptiness Pitor had been feeling in his heart filled-Illyana was safe from Magneto; he would be allowed to stay with the X-Men, his life was his own once more.  Freedom at last.  For the first time in nearly two years Pitor Rasputin was his own man all thanks to the Professor who sat watching the silent tears run down the young man's cheeks.  Pitor opened his mouth to speak but he could not, it was all too much to comprehend. Perhaps God had not turned his back on him after all. 

"It's alright Pitor," Xavier's smile was genuine, in all his years he had never seen another human so happy-the telepath wished that Asli could be in the room to see the fruits of her labour. "We'll meet Logan in the hangar so that you and Illyana can have a reunion.  I'm afraid however that it may be a short one…I have an urgent mission for the X-Men I didn't know if you'd like to join them."

"What is it?" Pitor wiped his eyes with his sleeve curious as to what else Xavier's mysterious connection could have told him.

Xavier sighed; he hadn't really wished to interrupt Pitor's first night with his sister but time was of the essence in this situation and the young man's powers would be a Godsend. The message Cypher had passed to him troubled Xavier-even though he wouldn't let it show, "Magneto is planning an attack on a government installation that has been a center for research on mutants-my source has told me that the assault will occur tonight.  If you wish to stay with Illyana I'd understand…"

"Niet," Xavier watched as the Russian's jaw set determinedly lending the young man the immovable air he usually only processed in metal form, "It is for her that I will help you fight him."

Knowing better than to argue with a mind well made up Xavier motioned to the door, "Then I suppose we shouldn't keep your sister waiting."

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A note from Krac:  Yahoo! Another chapter in the bag.  Now if I can keep up with what I have planned for the series I only have this and seven more fics to go!  Okay now tell me…how was it? The Pitor broodiness?  The Remy-Rogue interaction…okay the profusion of perverted thoughts courtesy of Gambit. The Acolyte banter…come on throw me a bone.

Keep the cycle going Ish…and the praise coming it means a lot…if I didn't get any adulation I wouldn't write anymore…

Was that a threat? Hmmmm.


	4. Brother

**Four**

****

Sitting around the big table in the war room the Acolytes scanned the Intel prepared for their first mission since Cypher had returned with Rogue.  Nervously the young mutant observed her former enemies with curiosity. Both Remy and Asli seemed to barely glance at it but the Goth knew they had every detail committed to memory-they had known about this mission for weeks as it was, while Sabertooth and Pyro ignored the info patently.  Thus blatantly separating the leaders from the followers.

Her glazed eyes stared at the digital device in her hand while Rogue tried to rationalize why she was going to be a part of a raid on a Government lab. Her time with the X-Men had deeply ingrained her sense of moral right and wrong-and blowing up a research centre didn't sit well with the southern Goth.  Sure, it was patently obvious that said lab was a hub for nefarious experiments on Mutants-Magneto's Intel photos were too good to have been faked-there really were cages of her fellow mutants lined up to be poked and prodded.  The thought sent chills down her spine and Rogue could only imagine the turmoil Asli felt.

Rogue didn't think the Professor would mind that she had helped liberate the unfortunate mutants.  It had only been a year since her own incarceration at the hands of the US government-there was no way Rogue could leave others in that position.  Especially now that she also had Asli's horrific memories tucked safely into the back of her mind.

Scowling down as the installation's blueprints scrolled by Rogue couldn't help widening her eyes-there was no way they could secure it with only six people-even if two of them were Magneto and Sabertooth-it would be a suicide mission.  There would be no one left to cover the escape route while they helped the possibly injured mutants to freedom.  "There ain't a way to do this with just us." She muttered aloud not caring if Magneto didn't like her input-it would be out of character for her to start kowtowing to him now.

"Very good my girl," Magneto smiled icily at the newest addition to his flock making Rogue feel like a chimp with an especially bright idea-the girl was reminded why she hated him so much, "We won't be doing this alone.  I'm pleased to see that you have a mind for tactics Rogue. Now as for your new team-mates…"

A flick of the master of magnetism's wrist and the door slid open; Pietro was the first to enter followed closely by the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants-Avalanche, Toad, the Blob and Scarlet Witch.  All were dressed in full battle gear and while they seemed less than enthusiastic about bowing to Magneto's whim Rogue could sense in them her own resignation.  There was no way the Brotherhood wouldn't help on this kind of mission-Freddy had occupied the cell next to hers in Area 51.

Magneto stood and beckoned Sabertooth forward-from the corner of her eye Rogue could see Asli holding back a snicker as the hacker mouthed 'decoupage' for Rogue and Remy to see.  The object of Asli's mirth frowned at his minions unaware that he was being mocked, "You have two hours before we leave use it wisely."  

The older mutants swept from the room leaving the young people to stare at each other warily.  Rogue could feel her mouth drying out and her heartbeat speeding up; it had been so long since she had worked with her former team instead of fighting against them.  Even though the original Brotherhood sister had remained friendly with the boys outside of battle situations it had been a strained friendship at best and now a part of Rogue cheered that she could repair the rifts in those old friendships.  She had missed them.

"Long time no see Roguey," in a flash Quicksilver was sitting on the table in front of the Gothic mutant offering her a smug grin, "When we heard you had signed on we knew we had to help.  Just in case working with the X-Geeks had dulled your reflexes.  I guess anyone can be an Acolyte now."

"No worries Mate. Rogue's reflexes are tops-Cypher's too-and they are a sight to behold!" Pyro jumped in obviously remembering the sparring session he had witnessed earlier and ignoring the glares being shot at him from both Rogue and Cypher.

The other young men present weren't nearly as oblivious and were careful to avoid either girl's eyes.  Pyro was about to continue but Gambit's hand on his shoulder halted the words, "_Mon _ami_ it might be better if you didn't. It might be best to use de time we got to plan _hein_?" _

"You have any ideas?" Avalanche a.k.a Lance Alvers, the defacto leader of the Brotherhood asked looking to Gambit to share leadership, "It doesn't look like we could all just blast our way in.  There's too much security for that. Out in the open they'd eat us alive."  
  


Gambit leaned over Rogue and brought the blueprints up on the big screen on the wall for all to see.  The Goth tried not to flinch as he purposefully dragged his arm across her chest.  Despite her efforts to alienate him the Cajun was always finding ways to touch her casually-Rogue hadn't decided if she liked it or not-yet. "Gambit thinks it be best to use small teams with specialized skills for each leg of de attack.  One to get in, de next to free de captives and one to cover everyone else's backs."

"If we're going into three man teams a mix of defensive and offensive powers would be most effective.  It gives more flexibility for manoeuvring and keeps things balanced." Cypher added sizing up the odds of success-she and Gambit had already discussed the attack-it was just a matter of getting the teens to follow them, "Gambit and I will be a part of the advance team…"

Avalanche frowned-he wasn't ready to trust the smooth Acolyte and he didn't know this Cypher at all-even though Pietro had vouched for her.  Like he had ever believed anything Pietro said; "Why so you can be sure to stab us in the backs? I don't think so.  Give me a good reason why the pair of you should lead this."

"Gambit's a thief-it would be simple for him to get in without tripping alarms." Cypher met the boy's dark eyes with her blankest face-she had to admit Avalanche was impressing her simply by standing up for himself, "If he did by some chance set them off I could fry the computer system that runs them allowing us an undetected entry into the facility.  For that I need to make contact with an outlet-which would mean I'd have to be with Gambit. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." the boy gave her his own blank gaze proving that he too could be empty-Mystique had taught Avalanche well-and he wasn't about to bow down to anyone, "I would put either Toad or Rogue with some 'borrowed' abilities up front with you two for the infiltration-with the high fence I would think Toad.  Blob, Pietro and Scarlet Witch would be best for freeing the captured mutants and that leaves myself, Pyro and whoever is left as escape support-while Magneto and Sabertooth take out any other resistance we find."

Rogue smiled; it was just like Lance to just take charge of the situation and order everyone about-but what he Remy and Asli were talking about sounded like it could actually work.   

****************

Shifting from foot to foot Kitty Pryde lifted her hand to knock on Pitor's door for the tenth time since she had decided to visit the Russian mutant in the middle of the night.  She had turned her fist away at the last second the first nine times, but now she felt ready to face him. She was just happy that he wasn't sharing a room with Scott any longer-she would have hated to wake her team leader so late. The normally perky teen ran a hand through her hair and hoped the bags under her eyes weren't too noticeable; she hadn't spent much time sleeping in the last few days.  

She had been on a mission since Pitor had opened up to her about his sister.  It was a great honour that he had trusted her enough to share-and she wanted to help him.  If only to see his slow smile again. To that end Kitty had been using every spare minute of her time hacking computer systems trying to find Illyana for him; now she had a breakthrough for him.  She had found the little girl.

"Katya?" Pitor's deep voice penetrated her thoughts he was standing at the end of the hallway-it looked like he had been crying but he had a wide, impossibly bright smile on his face.

Rushing to her friend Kitty lifted a hand to his face; she had been so worried about him, "Pitor are you okay?"

He nodded and blazed a hundred watt smile in her direction-the only time she had seen him smile like that was when he had told her about kissing Asli…no, Cypher-the enemy, "I was coming to find you, the Professor has given me wonderful news.  He has found Illyana and Wolverine has rescued her.  The Blackbird touches down in five minutes." 

If it had been anyone else Kitty would have said he was dancing in place-but Pitor was too reserved for such a visible show of emotion.  One had to know him to see the cloud of euphoria that encircled his large body. Without giving her a chance to respond he grasped her hand and pulled her along the hallway with him, "Come Katya…Meet my sister."

Kitty couldn't help the jaw cracking smile that lifted her lips, Pitor's happiness was infectious-but a small part of her wondered just how had the Professor found Illyana?  To the best of her knowledge she had been the only one to know about Pitor's sister…Cypher…Kitty wanted to smack herself it was so clear.  Kitty wasn't useless with computers-she was pretty darn good if she had anything to say about it.  But Cypher was the kind of hacker that made everyone else look amateur it would have been child's play for her to use Magneto's system against him.  Kitty would have done it herself if she had the opportunity.  

Frowning Kitty ruthlessly pushed all thoughts of the departed Hacker from her mind-anyone who would throw a find like Pitor away with both hands didn't deserve the effort of thought.  A quick glance at the tall Russian showed that he hadn't caught her moment of seriousness amongst his joy; Kitty kept smiling as he dragged her towards the airplane hangar in the basement.  

The familiar humming of the Blackbird's landing gear could be heard even through the metal doors and the duo was forced to wait patiently for the engines to die down.  As soon as silence descended Kitty phased herself and Pitor through the doors to avoid the extra five seconds punching the key code would involve. Pitor practically ripped her arm from the socket as he rushed forward but Kitty didn't mind-it was for a good cause.

Pitor let go of her hand and began to trot over to the Blackbird's door just as it began opening.  There were a few agonizing seconds while he had to wait but soon a small, thin blur was rushing forward and latching onto his considerable midsection.   Even with the obvious difference in size it only took a glance to realize the two were related-the same high cheek bones framed the same fathomless blue eyes, topped by short black hair-both faces were tear streaked.

Kitty's eyes teared up as she watched the giant hold his tiny sister in his arms, crooning softly to the girl in their mother tongue.  She could feel her heart swelling with happiness. It seemed like the greatest gift that he had asked her to witness this event in his life. "Why is it that the big ones are always so soft eh, Half-Pint?"

Kitty jumped, she had been watching Pitor so closely that she hadn't noticed Logan walk to her side.  She glared at her instructor for having the nerve to mock such a heartfelt moment, "He's not 'soft' Logan…I think it's totally sweet…he really loves his sister.  Pitor's like the greatest guy I know."

"Better be careful Kid," Logan put a cigar to his lips and turned away to leave the Hallmark scene to those who would appreciate it, "That's a whole lot of praise for you to heap on a guy in love with someone else."

Bile rose in Kitty's throat as she thought of Cypher for the second time that night-she could understand that Logan still felt something for the girl, they had some shared history.  But there was no need for the tone of admiration in his voice while he mentioned Cypher.  Surely the professor had told him about the defection, why didn't Wolverine sound as hurt as the rest of them? Shaking her head Kitty decided it wasn't worth arguing about; no need to ruin Pitor's happiness, "Maybe Logan but it's not like she's coming back. She's a traitor. Pitor needs to move on…" 

"It's not that easy Half-Pint." Logan muttered as he walked away but Kitty wasn't listening.

No amount of friendly advice would have pried her attention from Pitor-he was after all the man Kitty Pryde was falling in love with. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Note from Krac: Finally! Oh man did I have problems with writing this chapter…it just didn't want to come together.  So I went back and made some minor adjustments to everything…Please re-read this there's more to it…more angst…more…detail…just more! I will admit to getting a little dismayed that Ish is my only loyal fan…thank you so much for reviewing EVERY chapter…Sorry this one took so long. I swear I'm writing this for you and only you.

The next chapter will be full of action…and maybe a face or two from Cypher's past…Dundundun.

So here we go…how'd I do? Did I mess everything up? Did you hate it? Did you love it? How was the little Kitty interlude?  I didn't feel like writing her as a total airhead…was it too OOC????  What about the B-Hood? Let me know…review…it's the little button on the bottom left hand side of your screen.  Press it…I dare you.


	5. Minefields

**Five**

Silent as shadows they moved closer to the compound using all of Gambit's skill to avoid the numerous video cameras rigged to locate intruders.  Of course no security planner had counted on a group mutants lead by the Prince of Thieves himself-that would have taken a Precog.  Fortunately mutants usually didn't work in labs that treated their own like super charged guinea pigs. Everyone had standards.

The fence had been easy-Gambit used his bo-staff to pole vault over while Toad held Cypher in his arms and put his over developed leg muscles to use, hopping over the nine foot height easily.  Now it was time to let the others into the compound.

Taking her position Cypher placed a hand on the security key pad and opened up her link to the computer system.  After a few seconds she pulled away and punched in a five digit code-the gates slid open allowing full access to the waiting team.  They avoided the circulating guards and made it to the next security point where Cypher again entered the code, gaining them further access. 

With a wave Blob, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch moved forward followed closely by Avalanche, Pyro and Rogue.  Looking up Cypher pointed out a security camera to Gambit.  Silently he saddled his hands and lifted the girl closer to the monitor-a touch of her hand left it unseeing and smoking.  

The group took the second to last door with ease letting themselves into the main lab area, according to the blueprints the mutants were being held in a holding quarter to the left while the files were kept in a room to the right. Another camera met a quick end allowing a little more breathing space, Rogue shifted uncomfortably as Cypher neared the left hand door; "We're heading into the lab," she spoke into the communicator that liked her to Magneto then turned back to the team, "Alright Rogue do it…We'll move faster if you can short out the electronics as well.  Gambit-you and Pyro get to junk the records."

Both men nodded looking forward to the wanton destruction they had planned for the records room and left the others to their task-getting the experiments out. "You sure about this?" Rogue asked one more time not liking the plan anymore now than she had then when Cypher had first suggested it, "I might take too much and you'll be too weak to finish…"

"Quit stalling and start touching yo," Toad grumbled looking around sheepishly-everyone had seen Area 51 and this installation seemed like a carbon copy, "This place is creepy."

Cypher picked up Rogue's hand and stripped the glove from it showing absolutely no fear, "A tap isn't going to kill me Rogue." 

Slowly Cypher's eyes bled to black as she focused on opening her powers until she could literally feel all the information buzzing in the equipment then she brushed the Goth's exposed hand with her own.  Within seconds Rogue sported a new set of black irises which widened as she looked at around, "Do you always feel that?"

"Only when I open up around a lot of computers," Cypher smiled knowing that the other girl was referring to the 'white noise' feeling, "Shall we?"

They moved to the twin key pads that locked the door to the holding cells and entered the codes needed to unlock them-making sure that they were the first into the large room just in case.  The only illumination available came from the bare essential emergency lights running down the hallway.  Both sides of the room were lined with cells-approximately fourteen-each faced with a clear but indestructible material so that you could see the single mutant within.  Rogue took the right hand side tugging her glove back on while Cypher moved to the left-they would release the prisoners and the others would ferry them outside to safety.  

Lifting her hand Rogue began to open her first cell; its inhabitant had risen and was watching her from the darkness.  When the door slid back the male shape moved forward so that she could get a better look; he had a build similar to Gambit's tall and lanky, his hair had been cut into a bi-hawk but it had grown shaggy in captivity, sliver glinted in his lip and eyebrow and the army issue t-shirt he wore showed off his heavily tattooed arms-he couldn't have been much older than Rogue.  "You the Calvary?" Rogue felt a shock of recognition for his gravely voice and she could have sworn she had seen him somewhere.

He lifted his pierced eyebrow and shrugged, "They've got collars on us to short out our powers…If you can get it off…"  
  


Nothing more needed to be said; Rogue moved forward and placed a finger on the electronic device, summoning up Cypher's borrowed power she shorted it out.  The young man sighed-ignoring the sparks-as his powers returned.  He gave Rogue a wide smile-it transformed his stern face, "Thanks Hon, I needed that.  I'm Shade, I've got friends in here…Let's get them out."

"Rogue," she replied pointing to herself and moved out to the corridor were the others waited, "Any of them badly hurt?"

Shade opened his mouth to answer her question but he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Cypher who was shorting out the collar of the sixty year old woman released from the left hand cell before sending her out with Quicksilver.  With a strangled sound Shade launched himself at Cypher before the others could react, for a moment Rogue feared for her friend-until it was obvious that he had caught the other girl up in a tight bear hug.

"My god Cypher," His deep voice sounded tear dampened and all the others could do was watch in amazement as he held on to Cypher's small body fiercely.  It was the first time Rogue hadn't seen the other girl shy away from physical contact. 

If Cypher's voice hadn't been muffled by his chest the others would have caught her tearful, "Curt?" But only Rogue was close enough. 

The name brought all the pieces jamming together in Rogue's mind-he had seemed familiar because Cypher knew him.  Shade or Curtis Allen Poe as his parents had named him had once been a member of the infamous Program-someone Cypher knew well.  "None of us thought you got out." Shell shock tainted Shade's words; as if finding out an old friend was alive was more disturbing than spending time incarcerated in a government lab. 

_This place must feel like home to them_, Rogue glanced around knowing that the Program had been housed in a similar generic looking building. The Goth started when a hand clamped on her arm; turning she faced Gambit returned from his errand in the records room.  He was watching Cypher and Shade his face mirroring the caution on the faces of the Brotherhood, "Who he?"

"Ask Rogue-she brought him out, he saw Cypher and they've been like that since." Avalanche crossed his arms over his chest unaffected by the reunion before him, "We've got to get moving."

"Leave them," Rogue threw a quick glare at the boys and searched for a way to explain the relationship between Cypher and the young man, "He's another Program escapee."

One had to know Gambit to notice him pale; Rogue did and realized that Cypher must have told him at least something of her past.  An unwelcome pang of jealously pricked the Goth-she hadn't realized that Gambit and Cypher were _that_ close.  The hugging mutants turned when Gambit cleared his throat, "_Petite_ we gotta get the others _hein_. There be time for dis later."

"You care how you get out?" Shade asked Cypher softly ignoring Gambit completely-they seemed to be having a full conversation using only their eyes.

Cypher shrugged thinly, "Not really. We just need to get everyone out. Beyond that…You got a plan?"

From the corner of her eye Rogue could see Avalanche open his mouth to protest following a stranger but he never got the words out.  "Surge is in the cell next to mine."  Shade was grinning ear to ear.

A matching smile began to form on Cypher's face as she walked towards the cell in question, "Our second objective **was** to destroy the lab."  She turned back to her team and didn't offer an explanation, "Continue getting the others out-this just got more interesting."

Cypher touched the key pad sending it to a quick and fiery death-she walked through the doors as they opened.  A cry of joy sounded from the cell followed by the sound of a metal collar hitting the ground, Magneto's team didn't move while Shade observed them all detachedly, "This will just be a minute guys-once Surge is ready…you might want to back up."  He nodded to the com units in Avalanche and Gambit's ears, "And take those out or they'll blow your head off."

"Surge?" Pyro scratched his unruly head in puzzlement.

Shade's smile grew even wider-Rogue noticed it didn't reach his eyes though, those remained cold; "Another friend of Cypher's, her mutation enables her to boost the powers of other mutants ten fold."

"_Merde_!"  Gambit quickly divested himself of the com link-Rogue and Avalanche clued into Cypher's grand scheme just as swiftly and stripped themselves as well, "Ya'll get rid of anythin' electrical!"

Grumbling the Brotherhood complied just as Cypher came floating out of the cell followed by a short plumb East Indian girl who moved directly to Shade's side.  As the hacker lifted her arms cell doors began to rocket open and those able to walk out stared at Cypher with interest.  The hacker's eyes were glowing with black fire while her skin took on a silvery pale translucence making her look like an avenging angel.  

A quirk of her fingers and the inhibitor collars sparked and fell away from ten bruised necks, Rogue could see looks of shocked recognition plastered on the faces of two young men as they too moved forward to join Shade.  The taller had what looked like scales covering his arms; next to him the other looked very plain and harmless.

Snake boy was about to speak-his fangs clearly visible when a red laser beam dissected the room.  "Stop right there all of you!" 

Rogue cringed-she knew that voice, had heard it bark similar orders every single day in the Danger Room for three years.  Low and behold the X-Men were fanned out and blocking the only exit from the room.  Rogue didn't need light to see Cyclops' jaw tighten as he glared at Cypher.  "We're not letting you get away with this…" he began using his best I-am-the-Leader voice.

"With what?" Shade barked eyeing Rogue's former team-mates with scorn, "Rescuing imprisoned mutants or destroying government property?"

The snake-like boy snorted, "Who died and made you hall monitor?" 

"I don't know who these guys are, yo-but I like them," Toad interrupted talking to no one in particular.

The X-Man remained a silent wall between the Acolytes and freedom-a stalemate opened between the two groups of mutants.  Rogue could see her adopted brother wiping tears from his blue furred face and she wished that she could erase the pain in Nightcrawler's yellow eyes.  Jean stood next to Cyclops staring at the plain boy with prurient interest, while Shadowcat inched closer to the impassive form of Colossus-who was occupied with Cypher's levitating.  Rogue noted that Storm and Wolverine were not present; _probably keepin' Mags and 'Tooth busy_.  For once it looked like the odds were against the X-Men-if Cypher's friends were planning to help with the break out then Rogue's old team was out numbered two to one.

Deciding to take some initiative Rogue looked to Cypher only to be ignored as she glared at Colossus.  "Is that everyone?" Rogue gave up on her friend and asked Shade as she tried to avoid being frozen by the look of pain on Kurt's face.

The dark skinned girl-Surge-answered, "The girl next to me is still in her cell…they broke her legs."

"Come on Blob," Rogue motioned to the door and grabbed the large boy's arm with her gloved hand, "Help me get her."

Surge pulled her eyes away from the Mexican standoff, "Her name is Carol…"

No one moved as Rogue and Blob walked to the cell door, the lump lying half-hazardly on the bed was evident from several feet away.  "Carol? Hey girl we're gonna get ya out of here…Surge sent us." 

Rogue inched to the bed, Freddy hard on her heels; "Hold on just one sec while we pick ya up…" 

The lump whirled swiftly allowing Rogue a chance to catch a glimpse of blazing blue eyes and ratty tangled blonde hair but it was the inhumanly strong hands wrapping around her throat that really caught Rogue's attention.  "You don't want…" but it was too late Carol's hands had found a patch of bare skin.

Rogue screamed and tried to pull away as the girl's consciousness slammed into her like a freight train.  Carol Danvers had been a captive for two years-ever since her powers of flight, super strength and invulnerability had surfaced.  In that time she had been beaten, starved, raped and used as a pin cushion-it had not done wonders for her sanity.  

No mind Rogue had absorbed-even Cypher's mind wasn't as fractured or full of torment, Carol kept holding on trying to choke Rogue despite the fact that she was weakening with each second of contact.  Memories swarmed Rogue driving her down to her knees-she could feel Carol's strength infusing her every molecule- but she could not break away.

Franticly, Rogue let out one last scream before falling blissfully into the darkness that was unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Note from Krac:  Dundundun! Teehee! Am I evil? You think this will encourage reviewers? I'm glad you're enjoying it Ish. Come on get some others interested my friend I'm getting discouraged from lack of feedback.  Thanks Athena Alpha…I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Now for a chance to participate in the writing…I wanted to have Cypher get involved with a male in an attempt to ignore the Pitor/Kitty thing…who should it be?  Anyone other than Remy is up for grabs.


	6. Outta Me Onto You

**Six**

Dimly it registered in Cypher's mind that there would be a fight; but thanks to the boost Surge had given her it was hard to concentrate on anything but the fizzy, buzz that surrounded her lifting her a foot off the floor.  She had almost forgotten how good this feeling was-the whole world fell away in a binary haze leaving only a pleasant numbness.  Finding Shade and the others, the evil glares Cyclops and Shadowcat were sending her, the hurt but hopeful expression on Pitor's face; none of it mattered right now.  Cypher wondered if the confusion she felt when dealing with emotion stemmed from her mutation or simply her training, cold logic just came easier to her.  

Cypher was in mid-thought when the overhead lights flared; the X-Men were forced forward into the line of Acolytes and escapees by a squad of gun wielding soldiers.  Cocking her head Cypher watched a grizzled veteran shoulder his way ahead of the others, he pulled a cigar from his mouth and eyed the groups of mutants warily, "Alright kids, put your hands up I don't want any funny business out of you."

The sound of several rifles cocking echoed off the walls; some of the X-Men began to comply with the order when a scream ripped through the room.  "Rogue!" Quicksilver disappeared into the waiting cell, his voice called out seconds later, "Someone help! That Carol chick has a hold of Rogue's skin and won't let go."

Gambit moved to assist but stopped when a young soldier placed the muzzle of his gun against the Cajun's chest.  No one else dared to even breathe but Cypher began to float just a bit higher.  "I don't care what the hell is going on here.  Henderson, Macleod find out what the fuck is happening in that cell," the older soldier pointed towards Cypher, "And you young lady get your feet on the god dammed ground and your hands were I can see 'em."

"No." Her reply was cold and clipped otherwise Cypher ignored the guns her tone stopped the two fresh faced guards ordered forward in their tracks, "Gambit go get Rogue. Everyone get ready to run, we'll leave the injured to hamper the X-Men.  Bender?" the plain boy stepped forward at Cypher's command, "Take care of the humans."

The boy nodded and began to stare at the armed intruders, the one guarding Gambit lowered his weapon and the thief slipped away to help Rogue without a backward glance.  Slowly, all of the other soldiers followed suit; lowering their guns then turning to leave as if the room was completely empty instead of teaming with mutant paramilitaries. When the last man had exited the door slid closed behind them.

"What the hell did you do?" Cyclops grabbed a hold of the young man and spun him around-the X-Man leader was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage.

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled himself away, "I made them leave." He had a French accent so heavy it made Gambit sound intelligible.

The visor-clad mutant turned to the telepath behind him and lifted an eyebrow in question.  Jean nodded in confirmation but he didn't take his hand away from Bender.  "Cyclops take your team and leave now or there will be a fight." Cypher floated towards him her eyes still full of dark fire.

"I don't take orders from scum from like you." Cyclops stopped as Gambit emerged from the cell cradling Rogue in his arms it took one of Colossus' large hands to restrain Nightcrawler from rushing to his sister's side, "And if she's hurt I won't be responsible for my actions…"

Cypher moved forward until she was almost nose to nose with the X-Man, "Go ahead and hit me then...If you think it will solve anything."

Cyclops lifted his hand to comply when it was pulled back by Colossus; the large Russian shook his head sadly, "It is not worth it, let us take the injured mutants and leave them…" he threw a venomous glare at Cypher who was watching it all blank faced, "To their own devices."

With a curt nod the X-Men's leader spun and began marshalling his troops, Jean was already helping another older mutant towards the doors.  Scarlet Witch opened a hole in the wall to allow the Acolytes to escape; Gambit carried Rogue through first while the others followed.  Shade nodded and his team trailed behind leaving him alone with Cypher watching the X-Men leave. "Pitor?" Cypher called out to Colossus at the last minute. 

He didn't reply but faced her and struggled to keep his face impassive as she floated to him-hovering just high enough to meet his eyes. Cypher's face was still expressionless and glowing but somewhere deep in those fathomless black eyes Pitor thought he saw sadness; slowly she lowered herself to the ground, her eyes returning to their normal smoky grey, "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"We can't all have what we wish for." He didn't attempt to mask the bitterness in his voice or give Cypher a chance to answer-Colossus turned his enormous back and quietly walked away. 

Cypher watched until there was no sign of the X-Men before moving to pursue her team; Shade was leaning against the wall waiting for her shooting her the empty smile he used when feigning disinterest, "Seems like you've kept busy in the five years since I've seen you."

"Remind me to fill you in later." The two old friends moved through the makeshift door in silence blending in with the night.

****************

"What did you do to me?" Rogue backed away as an angry Carol Danvers stalked towards her fists clenched and ready to swing. 

"I don't know…" the Goth answered honestly the last thing she could remember was going into the cell to help the injured girl out then... "You touched me!" 

The curvy blonde snorted, "So what? Are you special…No one allowed to touch you Princess?"

Rogue shook her head trying to clear away the cobwebs…Danvers had touched her…She had absorbed the other girl and passed out.  "It's my mutation; when some one touches my skin I suck in their memories and thoughts…with mutants I get their powers too. I was trying to rescue you and you strangled me! You touched my skin and I absorbed you."

Carol's face began to redden but Rogue ignored her and scanned the terrain-it looked just like the woods surrounding the Mansion where she had liked to hide away from the others.  It was also the visualization she used when working with the Professor when trying to control the psyches lodged in her mind. There was only one way that they could have arrived here from the lab-this was a representation in Rogue's subconscious-they were both in Rogue's brain.

"You killed me?" Rogue started when she realized that she had thought aloud; Carol was looking more murderous by the second.

"I don't know." Rogue frowned not liking the situation any more than the other girl, "It's not like I meant to…You were trying to kill me."

Carol ignored Rogue and moved forward sneering, "I hope you don't think you can get away with it, freak. Your skin won't help you here…and I'm not going without a fight."

Rogue couldn't remember being afraid of a psyche before-even Sabertooth could be easily controlled and pushed into the back of her mind-but as Carol Danvers advanced the Goth found it prudent to step back.  There was nothing about this situation that made Rogue comfortable, Psyche Carol seemed more real than any other floating around in her mind and Rogue had no idea why.  Nor did she had a clue how she could fight Carol off-she was too strong even without her super strength. The only thing Rogue knew for certain is that it would be over her dead body that she would let Carol Danvers control her.  

"Uhuh, this is my body, my brain-I control it-there's no room for negotiation." Rogue planted her feet wide and put her hands on her hips in an attempt to stare down the older girl-it didn't appear to work.

Carol kept moving even though Rogue was standing her ground; the southerner was beginning to worry who would come out on top if she really had to fight for control of her body.  She had gotten a front row seat for Carol's 'This is Your Life'-and the idea of allowing a boy crazy, Preppy, Jock girl to command her body had to be the fifth cycle of hell for Rogue.

A flash of movement caught both girls' eyes distracting them form the upcoming battle, Rogue stifled a groan as the Psyche version of Gambit swung down from a nearby tree, "She buggin' you _Chère_?"

"He another of your victims?" Carol jerked a thumb in Remy's direction a look of loathing painted her face, "Tell me how many people have you killed?"

Remy furrowed his brow for a second and was about to snap something nasty back at Carol when Asli swung out of the tree to land next to Rogue.  The visualization of the Hacker rolled her eyes the way her corporal counterpart did whenever she was forced to spend more than five seconds alone with Sabertooth, "Aren't you pleasant." 

Carol's face began to turn an angry brick colour, "Fuck! Another one…and they locked me up? Why not you freak?"

"Remy don like that tone of voice," the Cajun landed next to Asli and crossed his arms over his chest, "It ain't her fault you got a _tête dure and don listen when folk tell ya not to touch them.  De _Chère_ was tryin to help you…"_

"Talk about gratitude." Asli began pacing around Carol like a panther-Rogue had never seen her do that in life.

Carol turned around to keep an eye on Asli, "I was locked up in that place! They did experiments on me! They…" 

She stopped, images of her ordeal where flashing past on the sky as if it was a giant television.  Remy, Asli and Rogue watched briefly but Carol immediately dropped her eyes to the ground-she'd already seen it all. Asli moved forward and jerked the blonde's head up to see the sky; snatches of the hacker's own life were now playing for all to see, "You think you're the first? Trust me you're not and you won't be the last.  Do you really think that breaking Rogue down is gonna change any of that?"

"_Petite's always de voice of reason," Remy sidled closer to Rogue and smiled warmly, "Remy wanted to thank you for bringing her in here…de others didn't like him too much before."_

Laughter bubbled out of Rogue's mouth-she couldn't help it-there was something funny about the Psychic residue of Remy Labeau thanking her for giving him someone to talk to while stuck in her mind.  It was so like the real him it was funny.  Of course Rogue needed a little something to break the tension she felt and she probably would have found anything funny and the idea of the other psyches ganging up on the Cajun wasn't a bad reason to laugh.

"Are you Rogue?" 

Spinning Rogue came eye to eye with a plain looking young man; his blonde hair falling onto his face-he had an atrociously thick French accent.  The goth frowned trying to place his even face from her own memories, "I don't wanna sound rude but I don't know ya do I?"

"I do." Asli backed away from Carol and towards the newcomer-her memories of Program X began to scroll across the sky; these ones heavily featured the boy and the others Rogue had seen freed from the lab, "It's been a while Bender."

"I think this is even more disturbing than the real you Cypher," the boy eyed the scenery, "It's almost like old times."

Carol cleared her throat, "As much as I hate to interrupt…But does this mean that she," the blond pointed to Rogue, "Got touchie-feelie with someone else?"

"I didn't get 'touchie-feelie' with him!" Rogue snorted wishing that you could kill psychic impressions, "No offence."

Asli looked down her nose in Carol's general direction and managed to radiate distain, "You always this big a bitch?"

The girls began circling each other once more; a piece of Rogue's heart cheered at Asli's over protectiveness to be honest she was surprised that the shades of her fellow Acolytes had come forth to protect her.   She doubted that she would have needed their assistance but it was nice to have them around…comforting.  Rogue started at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, "_Chère, de man's been tryin' to talk to ya-it be a good thing to listen _hein._"_

She blushed furious with herself for loosing herself in her thoughts, "Sorry."

"_De __rien, I get lost in thought too."  Bender gave her a small smile._

"You gonna tell her what you told me _homme_?" Remy broke in making sure to keep just one eye on Asli and Carol just in case.

Bender sighed, "You know I'm a friend of Cypher's."  
  


"Yep," Rogue tapped her head, "I've absorbed her twice. You're a telepath right?"

He nodded and seemed pleased that she knew what his powers were, "Well you've been unconscious since the unfortunate incident with Ms. Danvers…"

"How long?" Rogue lifted an eyebrow; it was one thing to know you were unconscious and another thing all together to be told this by a semi stranger in your own subconscious.

"Almost two days."

"Wow." Rogue let out a breath, "And I take it that you're here to help get a jump start on me waking up."

Another brilliant smile fell from Bender's lips, "_Exactement." _

Used to dealing with telepaths Rogue fixed Bender with a level gaze, "Alright. How?"

"Oh no you don't!" Carol broke away from Asli and glared at Rogue, "I'm not letting you…"

"Shut up." Rogue groaned sick of Carol's over dramatic bullshit.

They all could see the blond gearing up for another wave but when she opened her mouth no sound came out.  It was Rogue's turn to smirk, "Cat got your tongue Sugah?"

Veins throbbed in Carol's forehead as she tried in vain to make some noise.   "Not to sound ungrateful, but how'd she do that?" Asli's face was wreathed in a Cheshire cat grin.

"She took control of her mind," Bender shrugged, "It's pretty easy to run things once you do. Now all you have to do is picture yourself leaving here to wake up."

"I could have told her that _homme_," Remy frowned. 

Rogue rolled her eyes-even in incorporeal form the Cajun could be annoying as hell.  Out of nowhere Asli began to laugh, "Rem, you've got it bad…leave the girl alone."

The thief pinkened and spun on his friend, "Ferme ta bouche!"

Deciding that it was better to ignore them Rogue returned her attention to Bender, "So I visualize a door and walk through it or something like that?"

He nodded and disappeared-his work here was done.  Screwing up her face Rogue concentrated; when she opened her eyes a heavy oak door had appeared.  "Bye guys." 

She waved and pulled the door open and walked through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A note from Krac.

Yahoo! Finally its done!  Yay!  Sorry I had to change the rating but all those naughty words just snuck out.

Thanks as always to Ish.

Keep the reviews coming!


	7. Even More Words From Krac

Author's Note

Okay guys and ghouls.  I'm going not going to post the first chapter of the forth Cypher story 'Darkness and Loss' for a few days…one because I haven't started it yet and two…well…I'm a bit over my head between work and performances (Silly silly opera…)  I promise to get it out soon guys! 

Krac

Here we are folks time for yet another mini-soundtrack update! Yay! I'm sorry if I'm using things no one else has ever heard of…but maybe just maybe it might entice you to find it and listen a bit…

Lie to Me – Johnny Lang

We Don't Need Another Hero – Tina Turner (LOL I know but I had to…)

Delicious Surprise – Beth Hart (Another gem…I serious urge people to listen to this Artist…she rocks my world.)

Brother – Ms. Dynamite

Minefields – Prodigy

Outta Me Onta You – Ani Difranco

Once again I'm adding most of the lyrics here as well-The ones I could find anyhow…they don't belong to me…they belong to the artists, record companies and publishers…I am none of the above.

**Johnny Lang - "Lie To Me"**  
  
Lie to me and tell me everything is all right  
Lie to me and tell me that you'll stay here tonight  
Tell me that you'll never leave  
Oh, and I'll just try to make believe  
That everything, everything your telling me is true  
Come on baby won't you just  
  
Lie to me, go ahead and lie to me   
  
Lie to me, it doesn't matter anymore  
It could never be, the way it was before  
If I can't hold on to you  
Leave me somethin' I can hold onto  
For just a little while won't you, won't you let me be  
  
Oh, anyone can see  
That you love him more than me  
But right now baby let me pretend  
That our love will never end   
  
Lie to me, go ahead and lie to me  
  
  
**Tina Turner - "We Don't Need Another Hero"  
**  
OUT OF THE RUINS  
OUT FROM THE WRECKAGE  
CAN`T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE THIS TIME  
WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
THE LAST GENERATION  
WE ARE THE ONES THEY LEFT BEHIND  
AND I WONDER WHEN WE ARE EVER GONNA CHANGE  
LIVING UNDER THE FEAR, TILL NOTHING ELSE REMAINS  
  
WE DON`T NEED ANOTHER HERO  
WE DON`T NEED TO KNOW THE WAY HOME  
ALL WE WANT IS LIFE BEYOND  
THUNDERDOME  
  
LOOKING FOR SOMETHING  
WE CAN RELY ON  
THERE`S GOTTA BE SOMETHING BETTER OUT THERE  
LOVE AND COMPASSION  
THEIR DAY IS COMING  
ALL ELSE ARE CASTLES BUILT IN THE AIR  
AND I WONDER WHEN WE ARE EVER GONNA CHANGE  
LIVING UNDER THE FEAR TILL NOTHING ELSE REMAINS  
  
ALL THE CHILDREN SAY  
WE DON`T NEED ANOTHER HERO  
WE DON`T NEED TO KNOW THE WAY HOME  
ALL WE WANT IS LIFE BEYOND  
THUNDERDOME  
  
SO WHAT DO WE DO WITH OUR LIFES  
WE LEAVE ONLY A MARK  
WILL OUR STORY SHINE LIKE A LIGHT  
OR END IN THE DARK  
GIVE IT ALL OR NOTHING  
  
WE DON`T NEED ANOTHER HERO  
WE DON`T NEED TO KNOW THE WAY HOME  
ALL WE WANT IS LIFE BEYOND  
THUNDERDOME  
  
**Beth Hart - Delicious Surprise **

If I won me the lottery  
I'd dance naked in the street  
With a top hat full of money  
& you'd wanna get to know me  
If I won me the lottery  
  
& if I was a movie star  
I'd sip honey from a pickle jar  
In the back of my limousine  
& they'd call me an icon  
& I'd be lookin' back at you  
From the cover of the people magazine  
  
I guess it's all for the takin'  
I guess it's all yours and mine  
My sister says I got to see it & believe it  
& I believe I believe it  
  
  
But I'm just an outsider  
Livin' in a trailer with my black & white tv set  
If only I was president  
You know I'd paint the white house pink  
& never have to pay the rent  
If only I was president  
  
I guess it's all there for the takin'  
I think it's all yours & mine  
My preacher says I got to see it to believe it  
& l believe  
Won't sleep till I've had enough  
I believe won't sip my wine from no paper cup  
I believe won't sleep till I've had enough  
  
Delicious surprise  
Now I do believe  
No fear in my eyes  
Now I can see  
  
Heaven's inside inside inside  
I knew it all the time  
Got me somethin to believe in  
But all I really want now is  
A handful of salvation

**Ms. Dynamite - "Brother"**  
  
_[Verse 1:]_  
  
When we were young,  
Life was so unjust,  
At times i felt it was just us,  
Mama working hard to put food on the table.  
All on her own she sacrificed,  
Even when my brothers and sisters died,  
Some how she stayed strong,  
I never saw her cry.  
I was the oldest and responsibility was so immense,  
The tension,  
We'd disagree,  
So I left, at the time I felt she hated me.  
Told me to be strong,  
Told me to hang on,  
Hugged Me tight,  
And said "Big Sister It'll be alright"...  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
  
Brother, I love ya,  
Little brother,  
I thank God for ya every day,  
Little Brother,  
I Love Ya,  
And I pray he'll never take you away.  
  
_[Verse 2:]_  
  
When my soul withered and i lived in the dark,   
An emptiness it filled my heart.  
U Never stopped holdin' me,   
Never stopped tryin' to open me up.  
The days and nights I spent stressin',  
The years I spent In depression,  
This is my confession.  
Thought about ending it sometimes,  
But the second you crossed my mind,  
I knew, I could never leave you.  
Made me believe,  
You set me free,  
To this day, all I say and do, i owe it all to you.  
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_  
  
_[Verse 3:]_  
  
Ooh,  
I would lie for you,  
Cry for you,  
Ride or die for you,  
Touch the sky for you,  
If you asked me to  
There's nothing I wont do  
I took this life for joke  
I would drink or smoke  
To ease away the pain   
And forget the memories up in my brain  
But you helped me to stop the rain  
Oh brother brother...  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
**"Outta Me, Onto You"**  
  
no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no more  
no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no more  
no no no  
no more  
  
it's gonna be sudden  
it's gonna be strange  
i'm gonna turn on a dime  
give you five cents change  
it's gonna be long  
overdue  
it's all gonna come out  
outta me, on to you  
  
outta me, onto you...  
  
one of these days  
you're gonna push too hard  
we'll go on like we've always done  
'til you go too far  
yeah one of these days  
it's gonna reach the top  
then it's gonna start to spill  
and it's not gonna  
stop  
  
outta me, onto you...  
  
no more...  
  
some people wear their smile  
like a disguise  
those people who smile a lot  
watch the eyes  
i know it 'cuz i'm like that a lot  
you think everything's okay  
and it is  
'til it's not  
  
outta me, onto you...  
  
no more  
  
some people wear their heart  
up on their sleeve  
i wear mine underneath my right pant leg  
strapped to my boot  
don't think cause i'm easy, i'm naive  
don't think i won't pull it out  
don't think i won't shoot  
  
outta me, onto you...  
  
most people like to talk a lot  
including you  
you know there isn't much i have to say  
that i wouldn't rather  
just shut up and do  
i'm gonna miss you  
when you're gone  
yeah i'm gonna be torn  
just remember that i love you  
just remember you were warned  
  
outta me, onto you...  
  
no more...  
no more  
  



End file.
